harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
1993
'''1993 '''was a notable year in the wizarding world. Events January * 1 January - mid January: Hermione was in the Hospital Wing. The new term begins and many people begin trying to look at Hermione when they found out what happened to her. Harry and Ron bring Hermione every day's homework. * c. mid - late January: Professor Flitwick was upset about another flood in the corridor. Harry, Ron and Hermione debate who the Heir of Slytherin might actually be now that they had found out Draco was never the Heir. Harry found Tom Riddle's Diary. February * c. 1 February: Hermione left the Hospital Wing. The same evening she looks at Tom Riddle's Diary and wonders whether it had special powers and works out that since the Diary was 50 years old, then Tom would be around when the Chamber was opened 50 years ago and perhaps the special award he was given was for finding the Heir of Slytherin. However, Tom never wrote in the blank Diary and they found out nothing new. * c. 2 February (the next day): Harry looked at Tom Riddle's special trophy. Many continued to think Harry opened the Chamber but the monster hadn't petrified anyone in ages and Lockhart began gloating that he saved the day and solved the problem simply by being around. * 14 February: Lockhart held a huge Valentine's Day event. Harry wrote in the Diary and Tom wrote back. They communicated about the Chamber and Tom takes Harry in the Diary and shows him finding the Heir of Slytherin 50 years ago when Tom had claimed that Hagrid opened the Chamber. March * 1 March - c. 17 March: Harry, Ron and Hermione say nothing to Hagrid about what they found out but would if anyone else was petrified. Life improved for Harry now that the petrifications may be over. * c. 18 March: The Mandrakes throw a party which made Professor Sprout very happy because it meant they would soon be able to bring the petrified people back. March - April * Late March - April: Easter Holidays begin and end. Harry, Ron and Hermione pick the new subjects they want to take next year. The Gryffindor Quidditch team practice every day for the next game with Hufflepuff. May * c. 9 May on Friday evening: Tom Riddle's Diary was taken from Harry's room. * c. 10 May on Saturday: Harry heard the voice whispering about killing again. Hermione thinks she had worked something out and went to the Library. Harry and Ron go to the Quidditch match only to find the match would no longer be happening because people had found Hermione and Penelope Clearwater petrified. ** Harry and Ron sneak out in order to ask Hagrid about what Tom Riddle showed them. Cornelius Fudge shows up and Harry and Ron hide. Hagrid denied opening the Chamber but Fudge takes Hagrid to Azkaban, and Dumbledore would no longer be Headteacher. Hagrid shouts out for Harry and Ron that they need to follow the spiders to find out the truth. * c. 10 May - 23 May: The whole school fear what may happen now. The Hospital Wing ban anyone from going in. Harry and Ron search for spiders but the spiders went missing. Teachers begin taking pupils from one room to the next. * 24 May (Fortnight since Hagrid went Azkaban): Draco laughs about what happened and hopes they find a better Headteacher who will keep the Chamber open. Ron fights with Draco and Lockhart says things about Hagrid being the culprit which upsets Harry. * 25 May: Harry and Ron sneak out and search for spiders. They find Aragog who tells them Hagrid was not the one who opened the Chamber 50 years ago. Aragog tells them the girl who died 50 years ago continued to live in the school. Harry and Ron run away when Aragog let's other spiders try and eat them. Harry deduces the girl was Moaning Myrtle. * 29 May: The Mandrake potion was finally completed and the petrified people would be brought back by the end of the day. Harry works out the entrance for the Chamber thanks to Hermione. Ginny Weasley was taken in the Chamber. The teachers let Lockhart save Ginny because he claimed he knew the entrance to the Chamber, and Harry and Ron make him go with them. ** Harry, Ron and Lockhart find the Chamber. Lockhart was affected by the Memory Charm. Harry finds Ginny and confronts the memory of Tom Riddle when he tells Harry he was the boy who became Voldemort. Harry defeats the Basilisk and saves Ginny with the help of Fawkes and the Sorting Hat. He destroys Tom Riddle's Diary. * 29 May - 30 May: Everyone celebrates the whole night and the petrified people came back. Hagrid showed up and Harry and Ron win 400 points for Gryffindor which meant Gryffindor would definitely win the House Cup that year. Every exam was cancelled and Lockhart was sent to St. Mungo's. May - June * Late May - mid June: Lucius Malfoy was sacked from being one of the school governors. The summer term ended. * Mid June: On the final day of term, Harry and the others used magic for the final time because they would be unable to by law when they went home. Harry left Ron with a phone number in order to call when he's at Privet Drive with the Dursley family. They take the train home. * c. 25 June: Ron Weasley phoned Privet Drive and shouted down the phone (never having used a phone) which made Vernon angry and led to a huge argument with Harry. July * Late July: Arthur Weasley wins 700 galleons and takes the Weasley family on holiday for a month to spend time with Bill Weasley. ** Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. * 30 July: Neville Longbottom's 13th birthday. Harry Potter stayed up late at Privet Drive doing homework. * 31 July: At about 1am, Harry noticed he had now turned thirteen. Many letters and packages arrived for him from friends. Hogsmeade permission letters arrived for those about to begin the third year of education. Later on, Sirius Black was mentioned on Muggle TV informing them he was dangerous and any sighting needed to be phoned in, but made no mention of the place he escaped from. ** Aunt Marge arrived for a seven day stay at Privet Drive. Harry was warned to say nothing to Marge about magic. Marge says unfavourable things about Lily Potter and Harry, which left Marge with a broken glass but the Dursley family never knew for certain it was caused by Harry's magic. August * 1 August - 3 August: Harry made it through 3 days, by thinking about the new book Hermione had bought him about broomsticks every time Marge was saying things about him. * 6 August: On the final evening of Marge's stay, she says unfavourable things about Lily and Harry again, and begins saying things about James Potter too. Harry shouted at Marge which led to an argument. He then accidentally made Marge inflate and then he packed everything he needed and left Privet Drive. ** Harry noticed the Animagus form of Sirius Black watching him nearby. The Knight Bus showed up and took him to the Leaky Cauldron. Cornelius Fudge lets Harry off for underage magic and Harry then decided to live at the pub until summer was over. * 7 August - c. 13 August: Harry spends the time exploring magic shops and trying to spend little money. * c. 14 August: The new high speed broomstick was launched, better than any other in production. * 15 August - 30 August: Harry continued exploring shops, purchased new school books and bumped into school friends. * 31 August: Harry was joined by Ron and Hermione for the final day when they bought for their own books. Arthur implies Harry needed to know something important about Sirius, but Molly persuaded him to say nothing that evening. However, Harry overheard them saying that Sirius wanted to kill Harry. September * 1 September: Arthur made Harry promise to never go looking for Sirius Black. He takes the train to school, and meets Professor Lupin but one of the Dementors searched the train for Sirius and nearly killed Harry, who fainted. ** Lupin saves him, and he later found out he was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. They also found out that Dementors would be around the school at every entrance, to keep Sirius Black away and take him captive if he showed up. * 2 September: Harry found out in Divination that he had the image of the Grim in a teacup and it meant he would die very soon. Hermione attended 3 subjects in one morning at the same time, with the Time-Turner. ** Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures and introduced everyone to Buckbeak, but Draco Malfoy provoked Buckbeak who buckled and smacked Draco on the arm, leading to the announcement that an investigation would be launched. * Next Thursday (between 3 September and 9 September): Draco left the Hospital Wing and spent the day moaning about Hagrid, Buckbeak and the pain and later admitted he was faking the pain in part because he wanted Hagrid sacked. Draco later implied that Sirius Black had affected Harry's life in such a way that he should hunt Sirius down and make him pay. Harry had no idea what he meant by that. ** Professor Lupin taught Defence Against the Dark Arts and introduced everyone to Boggarts. Harry faced the Boggart and it took the shape of the Dementor. Lupin intervened rather than let Harry face it. * c. 3 - 9 September and 30 September: Professor Lupin's Defence Against the Dark Arts was very popular. Harry began to wish he had never taken Divination. Hagrid no longer had confidence in teaching, and taught Harry and co. flobberworms which they found very boring. October * c. 1 October - 4 October on Thursday: Oliver Wood held a tactics meeting for the Quidditch team, in which he let them know they had to win the Quidditch Cup that year because he was graduating at the end of the year. * c. 2 October - 14 October: Oliver Wood held Quidditch training 3 times a week. * 15 October: Following another Quidditch training session, Crookshanks tried to eat Scabbers again which left Ron very angry with Crookshanks and Hermione. * 16 October: Lavender Brown found out that her rabbit Binky was killed by a fox. Harry asked Professor McGonagall whether he could go to Hogsmeade without permission but she wouldn't let him. * 31 October on Saturday: Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmeade without Harry who spent part of the day speaking with Lupin about the Boggart. Harry found out Lupin drinks a potion every day which Lupin claimed was because he feels unwell. ** Sirius tried to get in the Gryffindor common room and ruined the painting of the Fat Lady who went to hide in another painting. Everyone had to sleep in the Hall when the teachers then searched for Sirius. November * 1 November: In the early hours of the morning, the search for Sirius Black continued. * The next few days: The whole school kept talking about what happened with Sirius and the Fat Lady. The Flying teacher kept an eye on Gryffindor Quidditch training practices in case Sirius attempted to kill Harry at them. * c. Monday - Thursday: At the final Gryffindor Quidditch training practice, Wood found out that Slytherin have decided they cannot play the match tomorrow because of their Seeker, saying Draco's arm was healing from the Buckbeak incident but Wood knew they faked it because of bad weather. They will now play Hufflepuff and Wood begins panicking. * Friday: The wind and rain never improved. Wood kept finding Harry throughout the day and giving him tips which made him late to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lupin was too unwell to teach and Snape taught them and acted very critical of Lupin's teaching. * Saturday: Harry woke up early and found Crookshanks trying to get in the room. At the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match, the weather was nearly unmanageable. Gryffindor take an early lead but Dementors invade the pitch and attack Harry, who noticed the Grim in the sky and falls from the broom which was broken by the Whomping Willow. Hufflepuff won the match leaving Wood in pieces. Harry spends the next two days in the Hospital Wing. * Sunday: Harry spent the day in the Hospital Wing. Harry finally knew who the voice of the woman dying belonged to when he experiences the Dementor's Kiss - it belonged to Lily. * Monday: Draco taunted Harry for the majority of the day. Lupin teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts again and he later promises to teach Harry a way to combat the Dementors in the new term next year. * End of November: Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff by a large margin in their Quidditch match. December * Early December: Wood begins training the Gryffindor Quidditch team tougher than ever even in the rain. * c. 6 December - 10 December: It begins snowing in time for the holidays and the school was decorated. Harry, Ron and Hermione signed up to stay at school when term ended. * c. 17 December: On the final weekend of term, another Hogsmeade trip took place. Fred and George Weasley give Harry the Marauder's Map which showed him a way to sneak into Hogsmeade and go shopping. Harry accidentally noticed a conversation between teachers in the pub, in which they spoke about Sirius Black and how he betrayed James and Lily Potter, leaving Harry shocked and devastated that it was friend who let them die. Notes and sources Category:Timeline